1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device and a fabricating method thereof, and particularly relates to an organic light emitting device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the advantages like self-luminescence, no viewing-angle dependence, low power consumption, simple fabrication, low costs, low working temperature, high response speed, and full-color display, organic light emitting devices (OLED) have a great potential of application and are likely to become the mainstream of the illuminating light source of flat display panels in the next generation.
The full color technology commonly applied in the OLED display panels includes the technology of side-by-side arrangement of red, green, and blue (RGB) pixels and the technology of white light OLED as a light source in combination with color filter layer. The technology of side-by-side arrangement of the RGB pixels provides light formed of light respectively emitted from the red, blue, and green pixels. With the technology, a preferable degree of color saturation and lower power consumption are achieved. However, the technology suffers from being difficult to obtain a broader color gamut and being difficult to align a mask. The technology of white light OLED as a light source in combination with color filter layer uses a color filter to filter out the three prime colors, which are colors of red, blue, and green. Although the technology does not require a mask for precise alignment, it suffers from a relatively less preferable color performance, higher power consumption, and being unable to respectively adjust preferred thicknesses of the red, blue, and green pixels. Thus, a full color technology having a preferable light emitting efficiency is needed in this field.